A technique described in Patent Literature 1 is an example of a conventional vehicle driving support device. In this conventional technique, when a lane departure tendency of the vehicle is detected based on a lane dividing line and a future position of the vehicle after a predetermined time period, the vehicle is controlled to move in such a direction that the lane departure is prevented.